


The Next Chapter

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Jensen Ackles, Unwanted Sexual Advances, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has been Jared’s <i>protector</i> since Kindergarten; now they are older and in a relationship Jared really wants things to change.  When Jared gets a place at Harvard, Jensen moves to the city with him and, finally, it looks like they are on an equal footing.  Unfortunately, Jared didn’t reckon on a bully who seems intent on making his life a misery.<br/>What will Jensen do when he finds out someone is hurting the man that he loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> _The Next Chapter_ was written for my 2nd entry in this years [spn_reversebang challenge](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) on LJ, and was inspired by the art and prompt from [xloz_91x](http://xloz-91x.livejournal.com) . Thank you Loz for the wonderful artwork which can be found [here](http://xloz-91x.livejournal.com/47120.html)

**Then**

The first time Jared met Jensen was in Kindergarten. 

Jared was four years old and it was his first time away from his momma. Jensen was eight, a lunch monitor, there to take charge and make sure the little ones didn’t get bullied.

Jared was the smallest, skinniest kid Jensen had seen for a while; his wide hazel eyes were bright with unshed tears and his hands kept twisting into the wool of his sweater vest, his teeth chewing constantly and painfully into his lower lip. Jensen felt the sudden urge to protect this kid and he made his way over to him, putting his arm around the boy’s shaking shoulders and smiling at him reassuringly.

“I’m Jensen,” he said. “Don’t worry cos I’ll always be here to take care of you.”

The boy looked up at him and his mouth curved into a hesitant but real smile.

“I’m Jared,” he replied. “Thank you.”

They became the firmest of friends.

The age gap meant that they were often parted but Jensen always made sure he was around when Jared left his classroom at the end of the day. The two of them would walk home together and Jared’s mom would make them TV dinners, which they always ate while watching cartoons, Jared’s massive puppy dog, Harley, sprawled across their laps.

When Jensen went to high school he was pretty confident that Jared would be okay without him. Over the years Jared had grown quite a lot and, at nine, was much more confident in his own skin. They were still best friends though and, even though Jensen put up with a lot of good natured teasing from his peers, they still walked home together. Jensen always took the long route round so that he was at Jared’s school gates on time to collect Jared and walk him back.

Jensen had already graduated from high school by the time Jared actually started. He had no interest in college and had followed his dad into the family business. His dad was financially well off and ran a small chain of gas stations. Jensen was a wonder with his hands, and worked in one of the local stations as a trainee mechanic. Jared would call by after school and share a soda with him. They would talk for hours and Jensen couldn’t help but notice that Jared was still growing and was a tall and lanky freshman, all elbows and knees. Jensen figured Jared would be real handsome when he grew into his skin and he felt a sudden surge of something hot in his belly, something he couldn’t or wouldn’t begin to understand.

 

Jared was sixteen when he told Jensen he was gay.

He sat on the hood of the vintage car Jensen was working on and rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks flushing pink, his expression open. He had grown so much in the last few years, his body catching up with him at last, shoulders getting broader, chest tauter, and legs longer. His stupidly long chestnut hair hung in his eyes and he kept his head down as he stammered out his confession. Jensen got up from where he was working, wiping his hands on his coveralls, swallowing as he tried to think of something to say.

“I think I might be in love with you.” 

Jared licked his lips and Jensen’s heart began to pound hard and fast and his stomach clenched tight at Jared’s confession. He reached out and grabbed Jared by the shoulders.

“This better not be a joke,” he whispered.

“It isn’t.” Jared shook his head, hair falling in his eyes again, dimples appearing as he smiled, his head against Jensen’s shoulder, his face buried in the juncture between his cheek and neck. “I wouldn’t.”

 

The warmth Jensen had felt all of his life blossomed into something hotter, something better and he pulled Jared hard against him then, holding him as close as he could, the surge of emotion within him almost too much to bear.

“I’m glad,” he said, finally. “Cause, I think I love you too!”

Their first kiss was almost chaste, tentative.

Jared was still only sixteen and Jensen couldn’t help but be concerned that he was too young to know what he really wanted. Jared tried to deepen the kiss but Jensen kept him at arm’s length, their lips barely touching, and their arms around each other’s waists, light and gentle.

“I want this,” Jared sounded wrecked. “I know you think I’m too young, but I want this so much.”

“We’ll take it slow though,” Jensen murmured as he pulled Jared in and kissed him a little harder, a little deeper. “We’ll take it real slow.”

Jared was seventeen and getting awesome grades when they finally decided to tell their respective parents. They lived in a small town with small town values and neither of them were at all sure how their families were going to react. They’d known each other for over half of their lives and had spent hours in each other’s houses. They’d been on vacation together, celebrated New Year’s, even had Christmas dinner with each other’s families but this, this was different and they were acutely aware that it wasn’t going to be easy.

Their relationship was still fairly platonic; sure they’d kissed and messed around a little but Jensen had still been hesitant and Jared hadn’t pushed too much. It had been difficult for both of them, and Jensen worried constantly that he was going to die of _blue balls_ before long. Both of them had attracted the attention of the opposite sex, girls watching them surreptitiously as they drank soda in the diner or shared popcorn in the movie theater. Jensen’s momma kept asking him when he was going to bring a girl home to meet them and Jensen knew, without question, that it he was going to have to tell her about the _real_ love of his life sooner rather than later.

Finally, they get both families together for a barbeque, during the hottest day of the year so far, and both of them were terrified. Jared was covered in sweat but still shaking like a leaf, Jensen could feel the tremors running through his own body and he kept his hand on Jared’s back to ground him.

He could hear Jared’s mom telling his own how clever her son was, how Jared was sure to earn a place at one of the top universities with his grades. Jensen was aware of how intelligent Jared was. He was an A+ student; his English papers earning him nothing less than top marks. They had their own _in jokes_ about how Jared was the brain and Jensen the brawn but Jensen never really thought about what it might mean to them in the long run. He never really thought that, one day, Jared would leave him and head for pastures new.

At that moment Jensen wondered if they should just forget everything and say nothing. Jared was as pale as parchment beneath his sweat soaked skin and Jensen wondered if it was all worth it. Jared seemed to be able to read his mind though because he turned speckled hazel eyes on Jensen and shook his head slowly.

“Not backing out and not leaving you,” he whispered, mouth close to Jensen’s ear. “If we go – we go together, okay?”

Jensen felt his heart lift and his stomach flip with a sudden, irrational happiness.

“Yeah,” he agreed as they turned to face their families and their fate. “Totally okay.”

It took a while but, finally, the two families accepted that Jared and Jensen were meant to be together. Jared was in his final year of high school and his grades were through the roof. He had applied to several places but his heart was set on Harvard even though he knew it would be difficult to be accepted.

Jensen worked hard too; his dad had promoted him to manager of the station and he put in a lot of hours mending old classic cars while becoming quite an expert on the subject. With his job and Jared’s studies they didn’t have much time for each other but it didn’t matter. They were so much in love that even talking on the phone was enough for them.

Jared turned eighteen in July and Jensen took him out for a steak and beer dinner. Jared had no idea what sort of gift Jensen had for him but it didn’t matter because what he really wanted was Jensen. Hell, he wasn’t a boy any longer and he was about to graduate high school. There was no need to treat him with kid gloves anymore and he couldn’t wait to get Jensen alone, to get his hands on Jensen at last.

Jensen watched, mouth dry, as Jared stripped off his clothes and stood naked before him. They had rented a cheap motel room miles from anywhere and both of them were pretty nervous. Jensen had had a few relationships with girls before he had realized how much he loved his best friend but he had never gone further than kissing and touching. Jared was a virgin and although they had made out quite intensely they had never gotten this far.

Jared was beautiful; acres of tanned skin covering a toned and muscular body. He was still rangy, his legs a little too skinny, his arms all bumpy elbows and wrists but he was all Jensen wanted or needed. He stood in front of Jensen proudly, letting Jensen take in his fill. His cock was large, erect, standing out from his flat stomach and Jensen couldn’t hold back the temptation, reaching forward and wrapping his hand around it, feeling it grow harder beneath his fingers.

“Shit Jared,” he whispered, watching as Jared tipped back his head, exposing his throat. He leaned closer and began to lick and bite at the tender skin there, feeling Jared’s erection grow wetter at the tip, the younger man groaning as he bucked his hips, his cock moving through Jensen’s grip.

“Please.” Jared pulled away and tugged Jensen towards the bed. “Please - we’ve waited so fucking long, please let me have this.”

Jensen almost ripped his jeans in the hurry to get them off. He pulled down his boxers and grabbed his own erection hissing with relief. He had lube in his pocket but he didn’t feel the need for a condom. He wanted this so badly and he wanted to be inside Jared totally with no barriers between them. He laid Jared on the bed and followed him down, kissing and caressing the younger man until neither of them could think straight.

It wasn’t easy but it was intimate and wonderful and afterwards they lay in each other’s arms and looked to the future. Jensen couldn’t see anything but success ahead for them. Jared was a genius, Jensen was a great mechanic, both of their families were behind them all the way and they had the whole world at their respective feet.

In retrospect he might have thought he was being overly confident but he was young and in love and he never considered that anything could ever go wrong.

**Now**

“I’ve done it!” Jared was more than a little wasted and he tipped his bottle clumsily against Jensen’s. “I’ve made it into Harvard!”

“I knew you would, baby.” Jensen took a long swallow of his beer and gave Jared a hug. “You are a fucking genius.”

“I start in September.” Suddenly there was panic in Jared’s eyes. “Does that give you enough time?”

Jensen gave him his most reassuring smile before replying, “Don’t sweat on it Einstein. I’ll sort it.”

Jared nodded, cheeks flushed and he flopped down onto his bed stretching his long legs out and throwing his arms above his head.

“You know what will be awesome?” he asked as Jensen got up and staggered over so that he was sitting on the bed at Jared’s feet. “The fact that we can get our own place, our own bed, and our own bathroom,” he said and giggled as Jensen tugged at his ankle. “We will have enough privacy to . . . ,” he lowered his voice. “To make out, or even fuck like bunnies.” Drunken laughter poured out of him. “Imagine what that will be like.”

Jensen could imagine, hell he had spent the last six months imagining what it might be like to move to a big city with Jared, what it might be like to have their own place and not be accountable to anyone other than themselves. He had earned enough to afford a deposit and Jared had earned a full ride so money shouldn’t be a problem. All he needed now was a job and their carefully laid plans might actually come to fruition.

As it turned out there was a garage near Cambridge that was looking for a mechanic who had experience fixing up classic cars. Jensen went down on a Friday without telling Jared and, by the Saturday morning, he had been offered the job. The two of them celebrated wildly that night and, once their hangovers had subsided, they spent Sunday looking for their ideal apartment, their dream just that little bit closer to becoming reality.

Jared felt a stab of nerves as he walked through the _hallowed_ doors of the university. His hands were sweating and he clutched onto the straps of the duffle Jensen had bought him.

Jensen had dropped him off that morning on his way to work; they had managed to get an apartment only thirty minutes from Harvard and, although money would be tight, it was ideal and just what they wanted. Jared smiled to himself as he remembered how Jensen had kissed him goodbye, put his lunch inside the duffle as if he were Jared’s momma and then swatted him playfully on the ass as he had gotten out of the car, wishing him ‘good luck’ as he had driven off. 

Now he stood outside his first lecture and wiped his hands on his jeans. He felt incredibly self-conscious and his cheeks burned hotly and he took a deep breath as he walked into the lecture. He was pretty early but the place was already half full. He climbed the stairs conscious of the other student’s eyes on him, sizing him up, watching him. He found a seat near the back and sat down, getting his books from his duffle and laying them neatly out in front of him. Mouth dry he looked down. There was a fair mix of students but most of them were smartly dressed, college scarfs and sweat tops proclaiming _Harvard_. Jared knew he must look pretty shabby compared to most of them but he couldn’t afford expensive clothes, most of his money going towards books and the cost of the apartment. Just for a moment he wished that Jensen was here to back him up like he’d done in high school, to take care of him. He shook himself then, a wry smile on his face. He was eighteen years old and a fucking man, he didn’t need Jensen as a bodyguard, and he could cope quite well on his own thank you.

At the end of the lecture he got up and pushed his books back into his duffle. Someone caught his wrist and he turned around to see a small but broad young man grinning at him.

“Hey,” he said, giving Jared’s wrist another tug. “You are pretty tall man, you wanna’ join us on the courts for a game of basketball?”

Jared found himself smiling back, a tug of excitement in his gut. He hadn’t played basketball for a while but he had been pretty good at it in high school. He thought this might be a good way of making friends and he imagined telling Jensen about his first day, imagined how pleased Jensen would be that he had settled in so well.

“Yeah, sure but I don’t have my kit with me.”

“We can loan you a t-shirt and some track shoes.” The guy beamed. “My name’s Matt.”

“Jared.” He shook Matt’s hand and picked up his duffle. “Looking forward to the game.”

There were a few more guys waiting on the court when Jared had finished changing. They were all a little older than him and they seemed pretty much at ease with each other. Jared tried to remember all the names; Chris, Chad, and Steve. They seemed friendly enough. One of them, Steve, handed him a vest and he put it on over his borrowed tee. Matt grinned encouragingly at him and threw the ball in his direction.

“Come on stretch,” he said, good-naturedly. “Let’s get to it.”

Jared enjoyed the game; it was fast and furious and they were joined by a few other guys so there was enough for five each side. Jared found he still had a fairly good grasp of the game and scored a couple of baskets. Afterwards, Steve brought out bottles of iced water and they drank in companionable silence.

“I should shower.” Jared got to his feet and stretched out. “My ride will be here soon.”

“I’ll show you where they are.” Matt put a hand on Jared’s spine and pushed him forward. Jared felt suddenly awkward and he moved quickly, trying to dislodge Matt. The smaller man laughed then and let his hand trail lower until it rested on the cleft of Jared’s ass. Jared swallowed, distinctly uneasy and he looked around, his panic met with nothing but blank gazes from the rest of the basketball players.

“Hey.” Jared shifted and turned a little so he could remove Matt’s hand. He did it as gently and as firmly as he could. “Thanks for the game and all but . . . .”

“Come on Stretch, we’re all friends here.” Matt moved closer and cupped his own groin suggestively. He looked different then from the approachable guy who had come up to him earlier, he was obviously more than a little pissed. “You are real pretty and those showers are big enough for two. Why don’t we take a little leisure time, huh?”

“No!” Jared shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I’m already in a relationship.”

“I’m sure she won’t mind,” Matt replied and sniggered unpleasantly.

“ _He_ would mind.” Jared’s throat was dry now and he began to walk away, hands up defensively. “We’ve been together most of our lives.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t give me what I want.” Matt followed him and Jared’s unease segued into fear. “I’m a pretty big man around campus, Jared. I know lots of people, got fingers in a lot of pies. It would be better for you if you stayed on the right side of me – get my drift?”

Jared shook his head; he moved quickly then, turning his back on Matt and his friends and virtually bolting from the hall. Even as he moved he heard Matt behind him, his voice threatening and laced with pure hatred.

“Yeah go ahead and run Stretch, but don’t think this is over. Not the ideal start to your first week is it? Think this will just _go away_ , well think again – cos I’m your worst fucking nightmare and we’ve only just begun!”

Jensen wiped the grease from his hands and dipped his head into the sink; he could hear Jared moving in the bedroom and, not for the first time, he wondered if everything was okay. It’s Friday night and they’d rented a movie and ordered some Chinese take-out and Jensen couldn’t wait to chill. It had been a long hard week and, although he had enjoyed the challenge, the new job was a lot more pressured than the one he’d had at his dad’s garage.

“Come on baby!” He carried two beers into the living area and slumped down on the couch. Jared had moved from the bedroom to the shower and he seemed to have been in there for hours. “The food will be here in a minute.”

Jared finally came into the room; he looked pale and there were shadows beneath his eyes. Jensen felt concern thrum through him and he bit his lip. He realized that Jared would be studying pretty hard at his new university but he hadn’t realized how hard.

“Hey, you okay?” He patted the couch next to him. “You look washed out.”

“Yeah.” It was obvious to Jensen that Jared was far from okay. “I’m just a little tired. I did all my homework today so we could spend the weekend together.” He managed a smile then as he leaned into Jensen and rested his head on his shoulder. “They make you study pretty hard.”

“As long as that’s all it is,” Jensen knew his voice was laced with concern but Jared just patted his thigh and smiled again, weak but definitely there.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “What else would it be?”

Jared was nearly nineteen years old; he had gotten through Elementary school and High school without incident and yet now, now, he found himself a target for bullies and if it hadn’t been so fucking scary he might have laughed at the irony of it.

Matt hadn’t been joking when he had said he had friends everywhere. Jared found himself being ostracized in every lesson and it made him feel freaked out and more than a little uneasy. The bullying wasn’t particularly physical but psychological, people like Steve or Chad crowding him in the hall, other men who he didn’t know joining them. At first it was just them up in his face but as the days wore on it was them _accidentally_ slamming him into a locker, strangers whispering _faggot_ into his ear. He found himself alone in the refectory or sitting at the back of lecture theaters so far up he had trouble seeing or hearing anything. He tried to forget about it, hell he was a grown man now and should be able to handle it, but he found it harder and harder to face a new day, the child in him wishing that Jensen was with him.

He didn’t want to tell Jensen what was wrong though; the older man had left his job and his family to be with Jared and he didn’t want to spoil that. Instead, he tried to hide how he was feeling, lying to Jensen nearly every night, pretending that everything was great, that he had plenty of friends, that he had joined a couple of sports clubs, that he sometimes hung out at the university bar for beer and pizza. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Jensen that he was actually hiding, alone, cold and hungry in the library, friendless and fucking scared. He might have actually got away with it but then, then the bullying took a new and much more frightening turn.

Jared had learned to keep his head down; he had his first paper due in a few days and he wanted it to be perfect. Despite everything he was actually enjoying his course. He loved English, loved writing and he was determined not to let the pettiness of others ruin this for him.

For a while he had thought about telling the Dean; maybe going to see him and making some sort of report. Something inside of him though told him that that might be a very bad idea and so he just sucked it up and tried to get on with it hoping that he was succeeding.

He stood in the john staring at his face in the mirror; he looked pale and there were blue shadows beneath his eyes. He had managed to convince Jensen that it was all the studying he was doing for his paper but he wasn’t sure how long he could keep that excuse up. He wasn’t eating all that much and he certainly wasn’t sleeping. They hadn’t had sex in weeks and he knew that Jensen was more worried than he was letting on.

“So there you are.”

He swallowed hard as he saw Matt’s face in the mirror. He was grinning, expression smug and Jared took a breath, resolving to do something about the situation once and for all.

He turned to face Matt, his gut churning uncomfortably. “I’m sorry that we got off on the wrong foot but I . . . look I’m just sorry, okay?”

“No.” Matt’s grin became wider, shark-like. “It’s just not okay.”

Jared stared at the man; he was at least six inches shorter and not as broad. As much as he despised violence he figured that now was the time for him to fight back, to try and stop the bullying once and for all.

“I don’t want to fight with you,” he began and Matt stared up at him, laughter bursting from his lips.

“Then don’t,” he stated and, without preamble, he grabbed Jared tight around the waist and slammed him into the sink, his chest burning as the air fled from his lungs. He tried to slam back but before he could even attempt to defend himself there was a thudding of feet, Steve appearing beside him and taking one arm, Chad the other. “You see,” Matt continued, as he pulled back his fist. “I’m never alone, never ever without back-up.” He punched hard into Jared’s gut and Jared felt his stomach turn, bile flooding his mouth. Matt laughed and punched again higher this time, knuckles connecting with ribs, the cracking sound sickening. “And don’t even think about reporting this to the Dean. Last student who did that – well let’s just say, he isn’t here anymore.”

Jared’s mouth flooded with salt and he realized he was bleeding. Panic was making him shake and he wanted – needed Jensen more than he had ever needed anyone in his entire life. 

“Please,” he was aware of how feeble he sounded and Matt must have thought he’d had enough because the arms holding him let him go abruptly and he crashed to the floor, a mess of arms and legs, his ribs aching so badly he knew he was going to hurl.

His cell rang while he was under a classic Chevy; he ignored it the first couple of times but when it rang for a third he pulled himself out from beneath the car cursing up a storm.

“Mr. Ackles?” It was a female voice, low and concerned. “This is Sister Charlotte at St Agnes hospital. We have Mr. Padalecki here, and he has this number as his next of kin.”

“What?” Jensen’s mouth was dry; he hadn’t expected this and his chest tightened. “Is he . . . ?”

“He has two broken ribs and has suffered some minor internal bleeding,” her tone was business-like but he could hear the sympathy there. “We are keeping him in for a couple of nights, but he is asking for you.”

“Can I . . . ? How did this happen?”

“He tells us he slipped and fell in the bathroom.” 

“How did he break his ribs?” Jensen is already moving, pulling off his coveralls and heading towards the door. 

“He’s been a little out of it,” the nurse’s voice was softer now, sympathy obvious. “We need to do a minor surgical procedure to stop the internal bleed. Mr. Ackles this could have been a whole lot more serious than it was. Mr. Padalecki is going to be fine but I have the feeling he will be a whole lot better when he sees you.”

Jensen washed his hands and shouldered into his coat.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” he said and was already running by the time the phone call ended.

Jared was already prepped for his procedure by the time Jensen got to the hospital. He looked white faced, his eyes a little glazed but he managed a smile as soon as he saw Jensen, his hand reaching out and grabbing the other man’s with a surprising strength.

“Hey,” his voice was low and rough. “Sorry to get you out of work.”

“S’okay, I rang the boss - he’s not happy but he’ll have to live with it.” Jensen shook his head. “How the hell did you manage to do so much damage in the fucking men’s room?”

Jared’s laugh was weak, painful and forced.

“Just fell and hit the sink.” He rubbed his chest. “Ribs don’t hurt anymore but they’ve got me on the good stuff.” His eyes closed for a moment and Jensen’s heart clenched with love and concern.

“Clumsy,” he managed to say and Jared’s eyes opened again.

“I need to get my paper in,” he whispered. “It’s important.”

“Nothing’s more important than you, idiot.” Jensen squeezed the hand in his and bent down to drop a kiss on Jared’s damp forehead. “But if that damned paper means so much, I’ll take it in for you.” He swallowed down a lump in his throat. “If you promise to come out of surgery okay.”

Jared nodded; lying there on the gurney he looked so very young and Jensen wondered if they’d done the right thing by moving away from home, from the security of their parents. Jared wasn’t nineteen yet and Jensen just twenty-three. If they had been a _normal_ couple they might even be married by now and it shocked him to think just how youthful and naïve they both still were.

“No regrets,” Jared whispered, eyes closing, lashes brushing against flushed cheeks.

“Never,” Jensen tried to keep the doubt out of his voice. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Jared said and then he was silent as the drugs finally took hold.

Jensen waited until Jared was out of surgery; he drank copious amounts of coffee and paced the halls until the nurse came to tell him Jared was okay and that the procedure had been a complete success. They were going to keep him in until the weekend and Jensen was allowed to sit next to his bedside for a while. Jared was out of it but Jensen was content just to hold his hand and watch him breathing, noting how pale he was beneath the floppy bangs, and how the shadows under his eyes were so dark they looked like bruises. He vowed that things were going to be different from now on; he wasn’t going to let Jared work himself so much. He wasn’t stupid; he could maybe help a little.

“My paper . . . ?” Jared’s first words after surgery and Jensen didn’t know whether to hug him or slap him. He shook his head in resignation and smoothed his hand through Jared’s hair, the action soothing both of them.

“I’ll go home and get it and take it in.” Jensen smiled. “You get some sleep and I’ll be back tonight. I’ll bring you something nice to eat and a few books to read,” he bit his lip. “You need to relax and get better, okay?”

“Okay.” Jared licked his lips and closed his eyes again, a slight smile on his face. Jensen watched him for a little longer and then, reconciled to the fact that he was going to Harvard, left the hospital and headed home.

Jensen finally found the office he was looking for.

The university was huge and it had taken him a while to find his way around. He was in awe of the size of it, the cavernous halls and echoing lecture theaters, the sheer amount of students moving from A to B. He could see why Jared enjoyed himself here so much and he found himself grinning as he imagined Jared here, chatting to his friends, eating in the refectory, sitting in one of the lecture theaters and making copious notes.

“Come in,” the tutors voice broke his reverie and he opened the door wiping his palms on his jeans. He felt a little self-conscious. He had never been an academic and this sort of thing scared him if he was really honest.

“Um – hi.” He clutched Jared’s carefully prepared paper close in his hand. “I’m Jensen Ackle’s, Jared Padalecki’s partner. I guess you heard about his accident.” He swallowed. “He wanted me to bring this in. He’s worked pretty hard at it.”

The tutor was a woman in her late forties. She was warm and friendly and put Jensen at his ease instantly.

“Ah, Jared.” She smiled at Jensen. “One of my best students. He is certainly a hard worker.”

“Yeah.” Jensen smiled back. “He’s spent days on that paper. Good job he’s been able to relax a little too.”

“Yes.” There was a sudden frown denting the skin between her eyebrows. “I was a tad concerned about him to be honest. He seems so insular.”

“Insular?” Jared had always been quiet but could also be quite gregarious and was certainly _a joiner_. “He told me how much fun he has been having here. How he’s joined so many sports clubs, and has a beer after class.”

“Really?” She looked very concerned then. “I eat in the refectory regularly. Jared is always on his own. I’ve never seen him with anyone nor I have I seen him rush off to join in sports. Usually after lecture times he’s in the library or even out on the concourse with his nose in a book. He seems so sad at times and I didn’t even know he had a partner until now.”

Jensen’s stomach dropped; he stared at the woman in front of him trying to think of something to say. Her face said everything and he watched as her expression segued from pity, sympathy and then concern. She leaned forward.

“I have no doubt that Jared will pass this subject with flying colors. I also have no doubt he will sail through this year. He is a brilliant student and so full of ideas.” She shook her head. “But something is obviously not right here and you need to get to the bottom of it,” she sighed, echoing Jensen’s thoughts from earlier. “You are both very young Mr. Ackles and in a new place.” She smiled. “ _Big city_ life can be very different from what you are used to. This university is scary even to old hands like me. I don’t know what is going on with Jared but I would like to see it nipped in the bud.”

“I’ll talk to him.” There was something buzzing in the back of Jensen’s mind, something that wasn’t quite right and he couldn’t wait to get back to Jared, to sort things out. “Thanks,” he added though it sounded pretty tame. “Thanks so much.”

Jared was sitting up in bed and Jensen was relieved to see he was eating. It was only soup and a sandwich but it was food and it was the first thing Jensen had seen Jared actually enjoy for quite a while.

“Hey.” He put the bag of candy and the magazines he had bought on the bed and sat on the easy chair next to it. Jared’s health insurance paid for a private room and Jensen was relieved, and nervous about what he was going to say next.

“I gave your paper in.” Jensen decided it was best to start small and work his way up. “Your tutor seems cool.”

“Thanks.” Jared put down his sandwich and smiled. He looked so much better although his skin was still milk pale, his eyes still shadowed.

“She thinks you are gonna sail through the subject,” Jensen tried to keep his voice even. “Thinks you are a genius.”

“That’s nice.” Jared’s smile wavered a little. “I think she might be exaggerating a tad.”

“She told me something else too,” Jensen took a breath then and reached for Jared’s hand. Flecked hazel eyes looked up at him and Jensen wanted to forget everything the tutor had said, wanted to change the subject, talk about his job, the weather, anything.

“Yeah?” Jared finished his food and pushed the tray to one side. His bangs flopped over his forehead and one of his ears was sticking out. He looked almost stupidly young. “Was it something just as good?”

Jensen shook his head.

“She told me you were insular, that she never saw you with anyone, no signs of you joining any clubs and that the nights you stayed late . . . she saw you in the library,” he paused and then breathed in, Jared’s hand still tight in his own. He could feel the younger man trembling and he bit his lip. “Is this true, Jared?”

 

The sudden flush of pink across pallid skin gave him his answer before Jared even opened his mouth. There were tears, sudden and unexpected, trickling down Jared’s cheeks and his mouth shook as he pursed his lips trying to hold back the storm.

“I didn’t want to tell you,” he whispered. “I knew you had moved here to be with me, that you had left your job, and that this job was a lot harder. I didn’t want to spoil everything for you.”

“Jared.”

“There was this guy – Matt. The first day there he asked me to play basketball. I – him and his friends – they seemed cool, nice guys. He made a pass at me.” Jared lifted his chin. “I told him no I already had a partner and then. . . .” He sniffed and wiped at his face with the back of his hand. “Then it all went pear-shaped.”

Jensen let go of Jared’s hands, his own fingers clenched into fists taut and tight. If this Matt guy had been here right now Jensen would have punched his fucking lights out but instead he just tries to tamp down his rage, Jared’s pale, haunted and, frankly worried, face swimming in front of his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Jared said again. “I’m so sorry.”

“Hey.” Jensen realized that Jared was still crying and that he looked even more lost than ever. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

“I tried.” If Jared heard him he didn’t give any indication. “I felt like such a fucking wuss, such a baby. I’d always had you around. You took care of me in Kindergarten, you paved the way for me in High School and you always had my back. I kept telling myself I should _man-up_ but it was so fucking hard. He seemed to have friends everywhere, they were older than me and they just made sure that no-one, _no-one_ wanted to be friends with me.”

Jensen said nothing; rage thrummed through him like fire but he kept silent. Jared leaned towards him, rested his head on Jensen’s shoulder and sobbed.

“In the end, in the bathroom, I tried to stand up for myself. I told myself I was bigger than him, that I should stop being a pussy and go for it. He and his friends were nearby, waiting for me, they held me back and he punched me. It was that that broke my ribs but I didn’t want to tell anyone. He said . . . ,” Jared gave a hitching sob. “He said that the last person who told the Dean never came back to Harvard. I worked hard for this, Jensen. I don’t want to lose my place here.”

Jensen had no words; he held Jared while he cried and formulated revenge in his mind. He had no idea what he was going to do but he certainly didn’t want to jeopardize Jared or his place at Harvard. He didn’t want to lose his own job either but he figured if he was actually face to face with that bastard Matt he might very well break his fucking neck.

“Don’t worry,” he managed, finally. “All you need to do is relax and get better.” He gave Jared a final hug and wiped his eyes, trying his best to give him a reassuring smile. “I’m gonna go home and have something to eat myself and then when I come back we’ll put our heads together and decide what to do.”

Jared nodded trusting and Jensen gave him a reassuring wave. Deep down he had no intention of going home instead he had every intention of going back to Harvard and seeking out this Matt. No-one, was going to mess with Jared on his watch.

Jensen figured that Harvard would have pretty good security so he kept his coveralls on and carried his tool kit. After all a mechanic was bound to have a few tools on him if he had come to fix one of the expensive looking cars in the lot.

As it turned out no one stopped him as he walked through the doors and there were no alarms going off. He clutched the bag tightly in his hand, the tire iron that he had heavy in his back pocket. He had no idea what he was going to do but all he did know was that he was going to confront this Matt guy and take it from there. He had no idea how to find him because Jared hadn’t given him a surname or any clue where he might have classes but he was prepared to stalk the halls for weeks if that’s what it took.

He got lucky.

There were a group of older students by the lockers carrying basketballs. Jensen remembered what Jared had told him and wandered over forcing his face into an amiable smile.

“Hey,” he said as the guys turned to look at him. “Any of you know a guy called Matt?”

“Matt Arthur?” A thin guy with spiky blond hair and sly eyes looked him up and down and Jensen stood tall. He was older than any of them and he also had a height advantage. “What do you want with him? Is there something wrong with his ride?”

Jensen thanked whatever gods were listening for small mercies. He made his smile wider.

“Seems like.” He kept his comment ambiguous. “I came here as quick as I could.”

The guy shrugged.

“We’re about to go play a few hoops with him,” he said, finally. “You wanna’ tag along?”

“Sure, thanks.” Jensen heaved his bag and followed the guy, still unsure what was going to happen next.

There was a small stocky guy leaning against the wall as he approached the gym. It was late and getting dark and, as far as Jensen could see, there was no one else about. He looked at the guy who was standing under a flickering orange light. There was nothing spectacular or threatening about him. He had a pale face, dark hair and eyes and a thin mouth. Jensen felt his gut clench and his hands formed fists against his thighs.

“Hey,” the guy next to him virtually shouted. “You never told me that precious ride of yours was out of action.”

The other guy – Matt tensed and was out of his slouch in a minute. He looked at Jensen a frown on his face.

“Nothing wrong with my ride,” he shrugged. “Must have the wrong information or the wrong Matt. There a few of us,” he spoke slowly then as if Jensen was stupid, ignorant. “Around the place.”

“No.” Jensen moved fast. “I don’t have the wrong guy.” He grabbed Matt around the shoulders and tugged until the guy was up against his chest, his other arm coming up to hold him across the throat. Matt struggled for a moment and his friends came at Jensen almost instantly. Jensen had been prepared for this; he kept his grip on Matt’s throat and reached inside his pocket with the other hand. The tire iron was heavy in his grip and he swung it up high so everyone could see that he had it before bringing it down so that it rested cold against Matt’s forehead.

“Move and I’ll hit him harder,” he gritted out and then smiled as he felt Matt go limp in his arms. “I’ve got a knife in my other pocket,” he lied smoothly but he could tell by Matt’s body language that he believed what Jensen was saying. “Call security or the police and he will be on the floor in a pool of his own blood before you can dial,” Jensen realized he was probably using quotes from all his favorite action movies or cop shows. “Staying where you are is the only way forward.”

“What do you want with me?” Matt’s voice was shaking and Jensen felt a thrum of satisfaction. “What’s your beef with me?”

“You left the man I love bleeding out in the bathroom,” Jensen kept his voice low and calm. “He’s in hospital now recovering from surgery because you broke his ribs and caused him great fucking pain,” he swallowed. “The only reason I’m not in the Dean’s office or on the phone to the cops is that he begged me not to tell anyone.”

“You’re Jared’s partner?” Another of the guys, Chad, Jensen guessed, spoke suddenly and Jensen felt Matt go even limper in his arms. He took advantage and pressed the tire iron into the guy’s forehead so hard he hoped it might leave a mark. Matt groaned and his shaking got harder.

“Yeah.” His mouth was dry and now his anger was dissipating he realized what a stupid risk he was taking. “And you hurt him because he turned you down.”

“I-I didn’t mean anything by it.” The bully, the aggressor, was not happy being the victim.

“You broke his fucking ribs and you didn’t mean anything by it.” Jensen breathed through his nose, anger rising again. “You made him lonely and friendless and it was all a big fucking joke to you. Well look at my face, I’m not fucking laughing and you know what? I’m so fucking angry right now, I’d even risk the cops just so I could smash your face in.”

The smell of ammonia filled the air and Jensen felt dampness seep into his coveralls. Matt’s friends stepped back, started to move away, mumbling to themselves. Jensen knew he should take some pleasure in the fact Matt had actually pissed himself but all he wanted now was some closure for Jared.

“What do you want me to do?” Matt sounded like a frightened little boy but there was no sympathy in Jensen.

“I want you to go to the Dean and tell him what you’ve been doing. You don’t have to mention it was you who injured Jared; he doesn’t want that, all he wants is to get on with his studies and make some friends. He tried it with you and look how that turned out. If you’re lucky all you’ll get is expelled.” He relaxed his arm a little and felt Matt sag against him. “But you tell him anything about this or try to wriggle your way out of it and I’ll make sure the whole of the social network knows you are just a little coward who pisses his pants at the first sign of trouble.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll do it.” Matt looked defeated and his friends were walking away now, blatant and obvious, no longer wanting to follow Matt like obedient dogs. Jensen wished he could go after then too, but he was tired and weary and wanted to get back to Jared. He wasn’t going to tell him anything about this, he was going to make sure that everything went down without Jared’s knowledge. He knew that if Jared found out he would be mortified.

“Then we’ll go together.” Jensen let go of Matt and patted his shoulder roughly. “Clean up and get moving. I want to see you do this with my own eyes. Afterwards, you can write a letter to Jared apologizing. You can say you saw the error of your ways and confessed to the Dean.” Relief made him light headed. “And if you do manage to get into another university or even go to community college then make sure you don’t start bullying again.”

Matt’s head was down and he looked contrite; Jensen guided him towards the shower room and felt so good he couldn’t help but grin.

Jared lowered himself stiffly onto the couch. Jensen tried not to hover but he was failing miserably and Jared smiled up at him.

“I’m okay,” he said reassuringly. “I’m getting better.”

“I know.” Jensen sat carefully beside him and dropped a kiss on top of his silky hair. “I just want to spoil you a little.”

“Thanks.” Jared leaned against him. “I love you so much, Jensen.”

“I love you too,” Jensen swallowed and handed Jared a pile of post. “Here,” he said. “Get well cards I guess.”

Jared turned the envelopes over in his hands;

“I’ve been thinking,” he began. “We - I mean . . . we don’t have to stay here. Maybe Harvard was a step too far for me, and maybe the big city was a mistake. I know you only came here for me and . . . .” He shrugged. “And I was thinking I could get a university or Community College place back home.”

“Is this because of that bully?” Jensen kept his voice carefully neutral.

“Partially,” Jared replied and his smile wavered. “I let him get the better of me. Shouldn’t have been such a pussy but I was desperate to do well in my studies and I just wasn’t thinking straight.”

“Jared, your tutor told me you were a genius. She told me you were going to coast through Harvard. You can’t go home and waste an opportunity like that. I won’t let you.”

Jared flushed at Jensen’s praise; he rubbed a hand across his face and slumped into the chair groaning a little as his ribs were obviously still paining him.

“I felt such a pussy,” he said, eventually. “Letting them bully me like that but . . . .” He swallowed visibly. “I wished you were there,”

Jensen hugged Jared closer and they stayed like that for a while; exchanging soft kisses and just touching. Jensen knew if Jared ever found out what he’d done there would be ramifications and while he hated that there were any secrets between them he had long decided that this was something that would have to stay hidden. 

When they finally came up for air Jared looked much better; his cheeks were flushed and his eyes bright. Jensen pushed the envelopes forward again.

“You should open them,” he said.

As predicted most of them were cards from friends and family back in Texas but there was a letter from the Dean of Harvard expressing his sympathy and asking Jared to hurry back. That made Jared’s smile wider and Jensen leaned back just to look at him, content.

When Jared opened the last letter his face told Jensen exactly who it was from. Jared read through it twice and then put it on his lap, eyes on Jensen, dazed and confused.

“It’s from Matt.” He stared at the letter as if he couldn’t quite believe it. “He’s apologizing for everything, says he regrets it and that he’s sorry.” Jared stared at Jensen and shook his head. “Wow,” he whispered. “Why do you think he did that?”

“He was probably feeling guilty about your accident.” Jensen had never been good at lying but he kept his voice even, and steady. “It was pretty bad dude; the hospital told me you were lucky.”

“I can’t quite believe this.” Jared held the letter in his hand still stunned. “This means I can go back, and maybe make a fresh start.” He narrowed his eyes and leaned back into Jensen. “Thank you,” he murmured.

Jensen tensed; his cheeks flushed and his mouth went dry. He knew then with painful clarity that Jared had guessed something and he didn’t know what to do or say to make things right.

“For what?” he asked. “What are you thanking me for?”

“Just for being there,” and even as Jared spoke Jensen knew that he wasn’t going to mention anything else, that there were going to be no more words about this between them. “Just for being you.”

Jensen smiled then and took hold of Jared’s hand unable to hold back the feelings that were surging through him.

“How do your ribs feel? Do you feel up to some physical activity?”

Jared grinned then; wicked and eager.

“I think I could manage something,” he whispered as Jensen pulled him gently to his feet. “Let’s go.”

Jared sat in the refectory; it was a beautiful day and the sunlight from the window sent shards of multi-colored lights across the oak table.

Today had been his first day back and it had been amazing. People had stopped to talk to him in the halls, tutors had welcomed him back with open arms, and already someone had apologized for ignoring him and invited him to a party. As if by magic he was accepted again and he felt so happy he thought he might burst.

“Can I sit here?” 

He looked up to see Chad standing over him and, despite his previous optimism, he felt his stomach churn. However, the other man looked contrite, eyes lowered, hand held out in supplication.

“Yeah,” Jared said and gestured to the chair opposite and Chad lowered himself into it, staring at a grain of sugar as if it was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen.

“Wanted to say how good you look.” Chad pushed the grain of sugar round with his finger. “And that I’m sorry about what happened. It was fucking lame of me to follow Matt around like a loyal puppy. The guy was a fucking psycho and I should have seen it sooner.”

Jared had no words; he stared across at Chad, looked at the pink flush of shame across his cheeks, the guilt in his eyes.

“Did something happen?” He asked when he found his tongue again. “Did someone do something?”

Chad looked up at him then but his expression was unreadable, his voice low.

“Nah. Matt got asked to leave, his brother picked him up a few weeks ago. When he’d gone, I just sorta’ had an epiphany, you know. I was lucky Matt didn’t grass on us. My parents would freak if I got expelled from this place.”

“He sent me a letter apologizing. Apparently he confessed to the Dean.” Jared knew the answer but he knew he was never going to be told for sure. “It seems odd he should do it without anyone asking him to.”

“Nah,” Chad’s denial was a tad quick. “I told you – epiphany. You were lying on the bathroom floor bleeding from the mouth dude, sorta’ makes a man think.” He held out his hand then. “I’m not saying we can be best friends,” he continued, “but I’m real sorry and I hope we can start again.”

“Yeah.” Jared took Chad’s hand; his heart told him that Jensen had had some sort of involvement in this but his head told him not to look a gift horse in the mouth. As Chad had said it was a new start for all of them and Jared wasn’t about to put a wrench in the works and ruin it. “I’d like that.”

Jensen collected him after work; it was late and the university bar was open, music thumping through the walls, the scent of beer strong in the fresh night air. Jared leaned against the wall, nodding hello to some of the students who were going in for an _after study drink_. As Jensen pulled up he waved and pushed himself off the wall, grinning so wide that there were dimples.

“You had a good day then?” Jensen wound down the window and propped his elbow on the side.

“The best.” Jared cocked his head towards the bar. “Do you wanna’ ditch the car and join me?”

Jensen nodded happily; he could see the flashing lights and hear the shouts of celebration and he could also see that, finally, Jared thought he belonged there.

“Just find a safe place to park her and then I’ll be on my way.” He couldn’t stop grinning. “Can’t wait to be introduced to all your university buddies.”

Jared’s eyes flashed for a moment and he leaned closer to Jensen; mouth hot against Jensen’s ear.

“Oh I think you might know some of them already,” he whispered and Jensen swallowed, shaking his head in quiet denial. “No matter,” Jared continued. “I can’t wait to introduce you either.”

Jensen pulled the car away and watched as Jared entered the bar; he looked taller somehow, more confident, a real university student, someone who was at ease in the big city, someone who was going places. The first time Jensen met Jared he set himself up as his protector and he reckoned he had done a pretty good job but now he realized that, hopefully, that job had finally come to an end. Jared didn’t need his protection anymore and the feelings he had were bittersweet but happy.

They were going to be alright and Jensen looked to the future figuring when Jared was a Harvard graduate he could take care of Jensen for a while.

End


End file.
